Um Receio
by Marin.de.Aguia
Summary: Para Claire, ter que lidar com seus receios e ainda assim aceitar aquele café, seria a maior prova de que ela estava tentando mudar...


Olá pessoas! Esta é a minha segunda fic de Resident Evil. Espero que gostem... esta é o complemento da fic "Uma Tentativa", onde eu faço a narrativa desta mesma por outro ponto de vista.

Se tiver interesse, por favor, leia "Uma Tentativa" antes desta fic, ok? Creio que tudo fica mais interessante, rsrs.

Lembrando que os personagens de Resident Evil não me pertencem, e que devo agradecer imensamente à Capcom por criar personagens tão legais e uma franquia que me trouxe muita alegria desde que me conheço por gente! =)

Bom, chega de enrolação... boa leitura à todos! Espero que se divirtam tanto quanto eu, quando escrevi esta história.

Só pra constar: _"Isso é pensamento..." _... **" - Já isso, é fala..."**

**Um Receio**

Era bom voltar a pisar em Washington depois de tanto tempo. Realmente, não havia passado tanto tempo assim, apenas alguns anos, mas para Claire Redfield era como se ela não estivesse ali por uma eternidade.

A ruiva levou uma das mãos ao controle remoto da tv assim que acordou na cama de um dos hotéis situados no Centro de Washington. Ao ligar, viu apenas alguns programas jornalísticos que iniciavam as notícias do dia, bem como começavam a debater sobre o clima frio que se instalava naquele mês na cidade.

Era novembro, e era uma manhã realmente fria. Os olhos azuis logo se acostumaram com a claridade da tv e aos poucos, entre um bocejo e um espreguiço, a figura feminina foi se sentando sobre a cama confortável. Fazia tempo que não dormia tão bem.

Claire estava muito ocupada no momento atual de sua vida. Como sobrevivente de Raccoon City em 1998, sua vida adulta começou num verdadeiro pandemônio. Ela era vista como uma garota legal na escola, com o irmão popular e a personalidade forte que chamava a atenção dos garotos.

Era uma característica dos membros da família Redfield. Chris, seu irmão mais velho era popular exatamente por sua capacidade de liderança. Não que fosse apenas elogios, pois também era teimoso como uma mula em sua adolescência. Quando se formou, não demorou para se juntar ao exército e prestar serviço às forças armadas. Chris tinha um talento imenso e era muito dedicado em tudo o que fazia.

Chris e Claire eram muito ligados. Seus pais morreram em um acidente de carro quando eram jovens e ambos aprenderam a se virar sozinhos muito cedo. Por conta da tragédia, o mais velho da família sempre via a necessidade de ser um protetor da irmã, exercendo este papel desde jovem na vida dela. Claire nunca se incomodou com isso, na verdade, apreciava a atenção do irmão, o que fez com que eles crescessem com uma ligação muito forte.

Claire admitia que Chris havia lhe ensinado muitas coisas interessantes. Se não fosse pelo treinamento de Chris sobre "como evitar ser abordada à força em uma balada", ela jamais teria conseguido fazer o nariz daquele babaca sangrar no baile de formatura. Ok, lembranças da sua adolescência poderiam não ser o melhor exemplo no momento. Não conseguiu não sorrir ao lembrar de como Chris pegava duro com ela, para que ela aprendesse a se defender desde pequena.

A ruiva começou a se lembrar do irmão e de como ele a ensinou a utilizar facas, armas, artes marciais e até artimanhas com ferramentas para arrombar portas trancadas. Sim, arrombamento de portas.

" **\- Nunca se sabe." **\- era o que o irmão mais velho sempre dizia, quando tentava ensiná-la.

E ela aprendeu. E sobreviveu. Pois se não fosse todo esse aprendizado, provavelmente ela seria apenas mais uma vítima em Raccoon City no ano de 1998, naquela noite que parecia interminável.

De forma lenta ela virou o olhar para o móvel ao lado da cama, localizando seu celular na recarga.

"_Eu acho que sonhei…"_

Ela pegou o aparelho em mãos e checou seu aplicativo de mensagens. Era 5 horas da manhã, numa manhã fria de Novembro em Washington. Não havia nenhuma mensagem nova.

Foi então que vagarosamente ela começou a fuçar e reler as mensagens que recebera na noite anterior.

_(202) 555-?_

_Cerca de 16 horas atrás_

_Oi, Claire… sou eu. Provavelmente você reconhecerá o meu número de telefone. Ao menos eu espero. Espero também que você não tenha trocado seu número novamente e receba esta mensagem. Fiquei sabendo que você virá para Washington hoje à noite. Poderíamos nos encontrar amanhã? Estou trabalhando na capital e gostaria de convidá-la para um café._

_(202) 555-?_

_Cerca de 16 horas atrás_

_Sei que meu contato parece repentino. Não sei quanto tempo ficará em Washington. O endereço é 1333 14th St NW, Washington. O único pub na cidade que abre cedo e serve um delicioso café, tenho certeza que não vai se arrepender. Estarei lá à partir das 06:00 hs._

Ah sim, o convite. Agora se lembrava. Recebeu as mensagens quando nem havia chegado ao aeroporto para embarcar rumo à capital. Estava provando uma deliciosa torta holandesa em uma lanchonete de Nova Iorque quando leu as mensagens e, lógico, engasgou com a própria comida ao se lembrar a quem pertencia aquele número de celular.

Era ele. Aquele que ela conheceu anos atrás, que a apoiou, ajudou, rolou um clima legal e, bem, nada aconteceu. Não aconteceu simplesmente porque pelo que ela se lembrava, a atenção dele se voltou totalmente à outra pessoa.

Claire não queria que a situação parecesse chata e evitou tocar no assunto para não ser rotulada de "louca". Pode parecer um pouco estranho lembrar disso agora, mas na época, ela realmente não sabia o que havia acontecido.

Como não conhecia profundamente ninguém e era nova na cidade, evitou tentar puxar assuntos sobre "oi, eu sou nova aqui… e, bem, notei que a gente teve um papo legal, mas, gostaria de ir comer alguma coisa um dia desses pra gente se conhecer melhor?". Definitivamente, não era o momento.

Embora aquela noite tenha deixado uma cicatriz profunda em seu ser, algo que mudou sua vida para sempre, também admitia que nem tudo foi tão ruim assim. Acabou conhecendo outras pessoas e fez novos amigos.

Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos, tentando jogá-los para trás, e se levantando da cama seguiu rumo ao banheiro. Um banho com certeza iria ajudá-la a acordar.

"_Acho que vou ter que pensar bem à respeito…" _\- ela pensava consigo mesma, ainda um pouco confusa com as mensagens.

Talvez fosse esse receio que estava dentro do seu peito que a fazia hesitar. Ela na verdade não sabia o que pensar, uma vez que se recordava de ter apagado o número do celular dele de sua lista de contatos exatamente por causa desse afastamento.

Existiu um afastamento e ela não sabia explicar como aconteceu. De fato, ela sabia através de seu irmão que ele tinha se tornado uma pessoa muito ocupada e que fazia trabalhos importantes para os Estados Unidos da América. Porém, ela também sabia que a bendita figura de uma mulher asiática estava sempre o rondando, inclusive, desde seu pesadelo vivido em 1998.

Esta figura, inicialmente, foi o que causou uma das maiores hesitações na vida de Claire.

A ruiva não gostava muito de se lembrar disso, e foi exatamente por este motivo que ela acabou deletando o número dele da agenda. Ela o considerava um amigo, mas sabia o quanto ele estava ocupado, e naturalmente, ela admitia para si mesma que não o veria mais em sua vida.

Ela estava mudada, agora trabalhava para a TerraSave, um órgão não governamental que ajudava pessoas contra o bioterrorismo. Assim, ela poderia auxiliar seu irmão na luta contra esse mal que se espalhava pelo mundo.

A água do banho estava morna e era reconfortante. Conforme sentia o líquido escorrendo pelas curvas de seu corpo desnudo, agora permitia-se tentar limpar a própria mente e relaxar um pouco. Esta semana foi uma semana difícil. Voou até Washington naquela noite de sábado pois teria uma reunião com alguns membros da TerraSave na terça-feira.

" **\- Quem diria Claire… Leon servindo os Estados Unidos da América e você, dando suporte à B.S.A.A. através de uma ONG... " **\- ela sussurrou para si mesma.

E novamente, os pensamentos dela estavam ali, naquelas mensagens.

Ela realmente o considerava um amigo. Aliás, um pouco mais do que isso. Ele era especial. Não apenas pelo vínculo que se iniciou em Raccoon City, mas também pelo incidente de alguns anos atrás em Harvardville. A última vez que o viu.

A longa batalha que tiveram para expor a Willpharma em Harvardville foi um trabalho conjunto. Desta vez, reataram o vínculo que haviam vivido em Raccoon City. E de fato, sem interrupções.

Foram tantas as confusões que, no momento em que tudo terminou, ela foi cercada pela mídia pedindo explicações à TerraSave sobre o ocorrido, da mesma forma que ele precisava se explicar ao Presidente dos Estados Unidos sobre toda a situação. E novamente aparecia um abismo entre eles.

Entre conversas amigáveis e pequenos momentos que tiveram juntos e sozinhos nesse incidente, ele continha o seu telefone, então, por que ele não ligou? Ela também não havia tomado a iniciativa, portanto, prometeu a si mesma que não pensaria muito sobre o assunto.

Alguns anos após veio a saber através de seu irmão sobre o incidente na China e toda a confusão que colocou Ada Wong novamente no mapa. Ah sim, agora se lembrava… foi exatamente neste ponto da história que decidiu deletar o número dele da sua lista de contatos.

E tudo parecia voltar a como sempre foi. Estranho. Frio. Solitário.

Ela fechou o chuveiro e pôs-se a se secar. Passou a toalha pelos cabelos molhados, enquanto se retirava do banheiro e percebia pela janela que ainda estava escuro. Vestiu-se com um roupão enquanto decidiu pegar seu creme favorito e se hidratar com ele. Sentada na cama, começou seu ritual.

"_Nem sempre foi assim." _\- pensou se conformando.

De fato, nem sempre. Sua vida tinha virado um verdadeiro inferno desde 1998, mas nem sempre foi tudo tão caótico. Quer dizer, nem sempre foi tudo tão absurdamente caótico… apenas alguns momentos… na verdade a maioria deles, o que fez ela ter grandes problemas para se relacionar amorosamente com alguém.

A única pessoa que parecia mais promissora nessa jornada, havia morrido na Antártida. Também no ano de 1998. Esse ano realmente foi difícil.

Assim que terminou de se hidratar com o creme, direcionou sua atenção ao seus cabelos vermelhos. Assim que pegou o secador de cabelos hesitou novamente.

"_O que estou fazendo?"_ \- respirou fundo.

Estava criando esperanças? Expectativas? E se acontecesse tudo de novo, exatamente como sempre aconteceu? Ela alimentaria uma idealização de um futuro legal e promissor, onde posteriormente uma moça asiática apareceria da boca do inferno e acabaria com tudo novamente.

Não pôde evitar de se lembrar de uma sensação parecida que sentiu quando ainda era criança e estava na praia com seus pais e seu irmão. Ela era pequena, tinha essa lembrança pois se recordava de brigar com Chris naquele dia e ambos ficarem de castigo.

O motivo da briga era que ela estava sentada construindo um castelo de areia. O imponente castelo de areia de Claire… que voou pelos ares no mesmo momento em que Chris o chutou, desfazendo-o por completo. Deu uma briga danada.

Ela riu ao se recordar da cena e em como a associação que sua cabeça criou parecia tão inocente, mas ao mesmo tempo tão verdadeira.

Após secar os cabelos, fez um charmoso rabo de cavalo, já costumeiro. Buscou uma meia calça escura nas malas e a vestiu junto de uma saia e botas. Colocou uma blusa grossa e vestiu um sobretudo para completar o visual. Estava charmosa.

Foi até o espelho e fez sua maquiagem de costume. Lábios rosados, olhos delineados, bochechas coradas… tudo bem natural, do jeito que ela gostava. Assim que finalizou se olhou no espelho e sussurrou para si mesma.

" **\- Não vou deixar mais ninguém chutar o meu castelo de areia…"**

Embora o pequeno sorriso que havia surgido nos lábios rosados demonstrasse uma certa confiança, o receio que ainda se instalava em seu peito ainda gritava "Será que alguém vai voltar de novo pra chutar o seu castelo de areia?"

" **\- Por que estou fazendo isso?" **\- novamente ela se perguntava.

Ela acordou as 5 da manhã, num dia frio como o diabo, se arrumou como uma princesa… para levar outro pé como das outras vezes? Já não havia decidido que não seria dessa forma desde o dia que apagou aquele número?

A moça balançou a cabeça em um gesto negativo, como se quisesse afastar pensamentos ruins e superar quaisquer receios e hesitações.

"_Para com isso Claire. Você também prometeu pra si mesma que mudaria essa sua teimosia."_

E após se repreender mentalmente se lembrou, de como a teimosia fazia parte da família e de como, também graças à ela havia sobrevivido até então. Se aquele receio que surgiu nela anos atrás ainda existia, estava na hora de mudar.

Estava na hora de colocar as cartas na mesa. Se sentia mais confiante que nunca e tentaria sua melhor jogada. Após isso, se tudo desse errado, aí sim poderia apagar o número dele novamente. Mas não deixaria a oportunidade passar e nem se preocuparia com incertezas.

Pegou o celular, a bolsa e saiu do quarto do hotel, seguindo para o local combinado. Certamente naquele local, haveria uma certa pessoa esperando por ela. Alguém especial.

E aos poucos a confiança foi tomando conta dela novamente, trazendo à tona toda a altivez que fazia parte dela. Uma qualidade que a deixava radiante como sempre, sua marca registrada.

Para Claire, desta vez, ela acreditava que havia tomado a decisão certa.

FIM.


End file.
